Angel of Death
by Commander Indrick Boreale
Summary: Hakon was always a peerless warrior, with the man he learned under and the weapon at his disposal, he was set up to dominate all but the greatest warriors... but how will he adapt when thrown into Beacon Academy, the so-called 'birthplace of heroes' and the most renowned of the hunter academies?
1. Chapter 1

The cabin of the transport was bustling with activity as it prepared to begin it's flight. Some were students, beginning their journey through Beacon Academy... some were returning students, coming back from their break, others were simply airship personnel, tending to this and that and making sure they don't plummet straight into the ground.

 _Bah, they've learned how to do their job... unless they're totally incompetent... Whatever._

He was partway to dozing off, when he heard a loud shriek sound from nearby. Sighing, he assumed whatever it was, it wasn't worth his time. Looking around, he didn't really see anyone worth his time, at that. Sure, he was only a freshman this year, but he could easily tell over half these idiots didn't even know how to properly use their own weapons, yet.

To his left, he had a merry band of idiots wrestling with each other, and to his right, he had another merry band of what he could only assume were rich brats boasting about just how "superior" they were to everyone else here in terms of combat. From such idiotic chatter he picked out the names of a few overly acclaimed private tutors. Rolling his eyes, he merely looked back down to his scroll, quite ready for the whole trip to be over so he could just get this whole "first day" thing out of the way for his schooling.

Really, he didn't see why he needed to be schooled on _combat_ , of all things. It felt like some sort of discreet insult, after all, he had killed the rogue huntsmen with relative ease.

Shifting in his chair, he laid his hands back behind his head and simply lounged there for awhile. The trip was long and dull, but finally they'd arrived in Patch to pick up the next set of students. For about 15 minutes, new idiots slowly trickled in, the only ones managing to catch his attention were 2 girls, a tall, blonde girl who wasn't conservative in the slightest about what she was wearing. He scoffed. And the other was a small child, from what he could guess probably not even 16 yet, wearing a red hood. Laughing to himself, he could only guess who pulled how many strings to land a _child_ in an academy centered around fighting monsters...

"Hey,"

Oh great, the blonde one was speaking to him...

"What's so funny?"

Allowing himself a little laugh, he stood up to his full height and looked down into her lilac eyes. He was a tall, slender boy, wearing mostly black with silver chains dangling from his belt, shoulders, and around his wrists. He was taller than she was, if not as built. His eyes were Crimson, and his jet black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, held together by another set of small chains.

"Why the absurdity of all of this, really. Don't you agree?"

"How so?"

"Well," he started, "What are the chances that a bunch of idiots from all around Anima just so happen to qualify to be 'hunters'? Pathetic. Half or more of these idiots probably won't even survive freshman year."

She was taken aback by his statement, and from the looks of it, he assumed he'd insulted her...

"What the- Who are YOU to be saying anything? I bet I could beat you down right now, MR. 'high-and-mighty'!" she began, her eyes turning from lilac to red. He chuckled, it was so easy getting under peoples' skin. From a quick look of her form, he guessed she was a brawler... that assumption mainly came from the fact that he could see barrels sticking out of those bracelets she wore, but there was also the build...

"Well, if you're so insulted about myself stating that I am above you, which, by the way, is totally true..." He got a dirty look from everyone not intimidated by him in the cabin. "Then by all means, why not do something about it..."

"If you aren't _Afraid_." he taunted. His taunt met success as she stepped up and tried to deliver a punch to his face. An amateur at best, he presumed. with a simple step aside, he avoided a punch from a pissed off blonde chick, and quickly backhanded her across the back of her head. The blow disoriented and pissed her off, but all he really needed to put a gap between himself and her was that small moment...

"HEY! Get back here you little!-"

"An amateur. Sad, sad day. I was hoping for a fight, but it seems I'm only treated to a small scuff. A Pity, really." he said, a sly smile forming quickly on his face. He assumed she'd had enough of him, as she extended her gauntlets.

 _Perfect._

The blonde let loose a roar with a blast from her right gauntlet, which he easily blocked without even moving his arms from their position behind his back. She kept firing, though, and he kept blocking the blasts with casual ease. Soon enough, she had depleted her ammo, and simply let her arms rest as the smoke cleared.

* * *

 _'Well,'_ she thought, _'That ought to teach that smug asshole to watch himself!'_ She turned about to walk back to her sister, who was a bit shocked to see a fight this early. Yang let out a laugh.

"Hah! Look who's so 'high-and-mighty' now, huh?" She boasted, flexing. She was about to start boasting about whatever, but a small gasp from Ruby snapped her out of it...

"Hey, uhhh... Rubes? You okay there?" Yang asked, and her only response was Ruby pointing back towards her target...

 _'Oh come on, Rubes, you're stronger than-'_ Her train of thought was interrupted as she looked at the clearing dust only to see him standing, totally unscathed, with several, barely visible lines dancing in front of him...

"I don't quite believe I've introduced myself..." He started. "My name is Hakon F. Black, nephew of Marcus Black, not that I expect you to know such a name, and confirmed killer of several rogue hunters..." He introduced himself with a sly grin upon his face and and an almost chiding tone. "And the man who's about to mop the floor with you."

"I- You!- How!?. How the hell did you manage to block EVERY shot?!." She bellowed, resuming her boxer stance.

"Child's-play, really. That, and my weapon, _Hunterkiller_ , or, HK, if you will. Now, we were fighting, ye- No. My mistake, you were _trying_ to fight. How about it then, you still up for getting the smack down delivered to you?" he mocked. Her response was to cock back her right arm, again. She was a fool.

 _You were at least able to cure some of my boredom. Be happy you're actually good for something._

With a simple shift of his fingers from behind his back, HK shifted and wrapped around parts of her arms, legs, torso, and neck, and slowly started to squeeze whilst making her unable to move...

He smirked as suddenly she froze up, and all but her eyes ceased movement. Eyes wide with panic, she looked around all she could, and saw several, incredibly thin, nigh invisible, wires tracing back behind his back. Upon closer inspection, she saw hundreds, if not thousands more simply lingering in the air around him, shielding him...

"Oh? What's the matter? Frozen with fear? I'll admit, I do tend to have such an effect with people. Now... Would you like a beat down delivered to you by yours truly... or will you admit that I'm simple superior?" He laughed. Looking directly into her eyes, he relished in the panic he so clearly saw in her now lilac eyes. With a weak cough as the wires choked her, she managed to get out a few words...

"what... the hell... are... you..." She managed, before her eyes started to close. With a casual flick of a finger, he retracted the wires and allowed Yang air once again. She fell to the ground gasping for air once again, certain never to take the godly substance for granted again. In her dazed state, she barely heard his footsteps as he approached her downed form. Looking back up, she saw he was standing directly above her...

"What am 'I', you ask? Well, my _Darling_ , I am the Hunter of Hunters, The Bird of Prey, The Hunter Killer, and the Angel of Death. All self-given, and all self-earned. You should be honored to have met such a personage as mine." Hakon stated to Yang, whilst lashing her a prideful and cocky grin. She was nowhere near as challenging as the hunters were... then again, they fell easily, too.

Everyone took a step back, unwilling to earn the ire of this monster... however, only one thought lingered in the red one's head...

 _THAT WEAPON IS SO COOL!_

* * *

Finally, the ship touched down, and he was the first one off. Waltzing forward, he looked up to the academy. This was the so called 'Birthplace of Heroes'...

"Pathetic." He stated without any thought for those passing him by. Stepping into the middle of the courtyard, he noticed the clear spot around him specifically from the crowd from whence he came. Hands still behind his back he steadily walked to the side of the courtyard, and simply observed. It didn't take long for students to file out, leaving behind only the blonde girl and the red one, whom the former he'd earlier learned was named 'Yang'. In truth, he didn't care much, but the red one was still an unknown quantity. He was about to approach her, when suddenly Yang linked up with what he could only presume was her 'friends', and run off, spinning and dazing the red girl, who in turn fell over some Girl's luggage, who started berating her...

 _'Ugh. Rich People.'_

The conversation took some interesting turns, with the red girl blowing a hole in the courtyard, then being berated more by the crabby girl whom he could only associate with the color white, and ending with a cat Faunas of some sort metaphorically burning the girl he now recognized as Weiss Schnee. Normally, one might assume she was human, due to the bow concealing her one trait on top her head, but he was nothing if not attentive to the smallest details. The bow had twitched, and not in the way the wind was blowing. Also the fact that he himself was a wolf Faunas helped a bit. He was about to simply drop it, since it seemed the situation had already blown over without his help, not that he wanted to escalate it or anything...

Call him cocky or arrogant if you want, but he didn't just leave a lady hanging, and seeing the crumpled look on the girl now fallen over in the courtyard's face just urged his better side to go help her out...

 _'Ah, well. I suppose it can't be helped.'_

Walking over to the girl, he noticed a blonde guy who looked totally out of place approaching as well, but he quickly broke off, intimidated by Hakon after likely already noticing him lay the smack down in the airship. He paid the idiot no heed, and stood over the fallen girl. She looked up at him with a slight bit of worry but also a fair sum of curiosity to her credit...

"Hello, I don't believe we've technically met, mi'lady?" He said with a curt bow and an extended hand. Taking his hand, he effortlessly hefted her to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked up at him... He was taller than Yang, easily, by at least 8 inches. He was intimidating, that much was certain, she thought...

"Ah... Hi, and no, I don't believe we've technically introduced ourselves... besides you wrecking my sister on the airship... I'm Ruby!" She stated with a nervous laugh at the end.

"Ah, Ruby. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I can't quite say the same about your sister however one-sided the fight may have been. In any case, It would seem you've been abandoned by said sister and left with nary a friend to talk with. I don't believe it would be quite polite to leave you be, now would it?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, ha. ha. Save me the speeches... Thanks..."

"Come. The 'welcoming committee' isn't gonna be ready for another 2 hours. I'm thinking a sunlit walk, even if I prefer a moonlit one in the dead of midnight. How about you?" he said flashing his cocky grin to Ruby. She laughed and followed him.

* * *

"So... Your weapon has an... Interesting name... Why'd you give it that?" Ruby asked, nervousness gone from her person, contrary to before...

"Ah, yes... I named it such because my first kill was not actually Grimm." Hakon stated, a prideful tone to his voice...

"Huh? Then what was it? Can't think of much other than Grimm that would be a huntsman-in-training's first kill..."

"The Name. What is it?"

"Uhhhh... _Hunterkiller_? What does tha- oh..." Ruby's tone suddenly turned downward, looking a bit meek to him...

"Yes. A rogue huntsman, several, in fact. A whole team of renegades. They tried to take my life and loot my stuff. I unleashed my weapon upon them. They died like dogs." He responded in a jovial tone...

"So you know my weapon, and it's history. What about yours?"

"Oh, Mine?" Ruby asked, slightly taken back. She reached back and unclipped _Crescent Rose_ from it's holster...

"It's a high caliber sniper scythe! Loading .50 caliber refined dust rounds, she packs a punch!" Ruby stated joyfully...

"I may have went a bit overkill on it... heheh..."

The scythe followed much the same scheme in color as she did... so red. He couldn't quite assume it's usefulness in combat as he'd yet to see it, but he doubted it could surpass his own. Looking back down at her, he came to the conclusion that she must be about 15 or so... She must be a sort of prodigy to get into this academy two years early... then again, he could probably pull it off as well.

Now he knew a total of 3 individuals here. Yang, Ruby, and that Weiss girl, the heiress to the SDC.

 _'Well then, looks like this is going to be far less challenging than I'd hoped.'_


	2. Boredom Reigns

_**A/N: I forgot to do this...**_

 ** _RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth, and created by Monty Oum. I own this not, so please sue me not._**

* * *

They walked into the auditorium together, Hakon taking the lead and Ruby following close behind. The actual assembly wasn't for another hour or so, but he'd grown bored of the outside scenery, as there really wasn't anything remarkable about it in the slightest...

To be fair, the auditorium wasn't any sort of stark difference, either, but it was at least out of the sun. He hated daylight, couldn't explain why he hated it, he just did. The darkness of night provided ample opportunities for someone like himself to fight a foe. It was in the dead of night that it was all but impossible to see his wires, all but impossible to defeat him.

He laughed to himself, recalling his late mentor's words, about nobody being immortal. Though he'd almost disagree with him, as he himself compared to all these children was as close as one could get to being immortal.

"So..." Ruby began, attempting to bring up a new conversation. "What secondary academy did you go to?"

"You mean the _daycares_? Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't wast my time at such a pathetic facility built for mere children. I grew up outside the kingdoms, had to fend for myself save for when my mentor was around. I take it you went to one?"

"Oh... yeah, I went to Signal. I was taught how to use my scythe by my uncle Qrow! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like-"

"I get the picture, no need to emphasize. You were moved up, yes?"

"Yeah... headmaster Ozpin moved me up two years. Really, all I had left to learn at Signal was reading stuff so..."

"So the headmaster moved up a golden pup into a house for wolves? Priceless." He said with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey! Just because I arrived two years early doesn't mean I'm any less skilled than any other Freshman!"

"Well, it's obvious I'm the most skilled freshman here, is it not? I heard that Pyrrha Nikos will be attending though, and maybe she'll pose a slight challenge, but I doubt it."

"Real confident in yourself, aren't you?"

"My _darling_ , I'm anything but humble."

"Ah, well... I hear some people sparring in the next room... wanna spar for a bit?" Ruby asked.

"In what manner? Where you practice on me or where you try while I mop the floor with you and the next person over?" He shot back.

"Well, if you can't keep up..."

"I'll take that bet. Let's go."

* * *

The two started each other down, Ruby in a ready stance and Hakon with his hands tucked behind his back. Many students were just finishing up with their own spars, and so looked on with idle curiosity...

"You sure you wanna do this? I mean, we could get another cub from the playground for you to fight." Hakon mocked, his cocky smile adorned.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Ruby shot back, insulted at what Hakon implied.

"Your age and maturity would say otherwise, pup."

"Nuh-uh! I drink milk!" Ruby said defiantly, which Hakon couldn't help but laugh at.

"Sure thing, kid... now, have at thee!" Hakon yelled, and Ruby charged. Shifting her scythe behind herself, she fired and propelled herself forward to slash at him. The distance closed and he still held his hands behind his back.

She had finally closed the distance, and swung, expecting to score home. She was instead surprised when she clanged off of some unseen barrier that certainly wasn't his aura...

"Do remember, a wolf knows how to defend itself... but please, tell me that isn't all you have to offer, is it?" he taunted, earning a frustrated growl from the girl. Responding she shot forward again and brought more force down upon his wires again, meeting the same results. On a split second though, she fired again while still in contact with his wires, pushing them down and out of the way.

A half-genuine look of surprise crossed his face, before he flicked a finger and several unused wires swatted her away effortlessly...

"Dang it! How do you do THAT?!." She bellowed at him, not intimidating him, or anyone else in the room for that matter, in the slightest...

"You forgot how my 'fight' with your sister went already, have you?" She sighed in response, gritting her teeth and dashing behind him in the blink of an eye. With a wide eye and swift reflexes, she brought her gun to bear and fired at his back, all shots flying true...

Or at least they would have, had he not spun about, quickly extending his arm, and bring his wires about to block the rounds. With a grin on his face, he pulled his hand inward towards his chest, willing the wires to wrap around his target. He was, to Ruby's credit, surprised when she simply vanished in a cloud of rose petals, and only reacted fast enough narrowly block a blow to the back from her scythe...

 _'Ah, so it seems I was somewhat wrong about this pup... no matter.'_

Forming his plan on a dime, he rushed forward into Ruby's face and gripped the shaft of her scythe, surprising the small girl greatly. She attempted to yank her scythe away from him, but just as she did so, he let go, letting her stumble back and trip over her own feet.

Ruby was about to hit the floor, where she knew she could recover before he had a chance to press the offensive, but her train of thought was interrupted when she felt something tighten around her ankle. Suddenly realizing what it was and the situation she was in, her eyes widened in panic...

 _Oh, dang it!_

With a victorious and sly grin on his face, he pulled his hand back hard, flinging the poor red girl across the arena and skidding her against the floor. Yanking his hand upward, he sent her flying overhead into the ceiling, following his offensive he yanked his hand down at an angle, flinging her into a wall, shattering her aura and signaling his triumph in the match.

Laughing to himself, he willed for the wires to bring her back to himself. It had been a fun dalliance, he had to admit. Far more challenging than Ruby's brute of a sister, that was to be sure, even if he wasn't trying. Turning around to face his now defeated opponent, he found himself face to face with a very red faced and embarrassed looking Ruby Rose... who was also upside down.

"Hey wait, why are you upside do-"

Looking up more he remembered that he had her gripped by the ankle, and gravity forced her upside down despite his wire. She'd long since dropped her scythe, and was now using her hands to keep her combat skirt from falling down...

"Oh..." Hakon said, taken off guard by his accidental indecency. Ruby, on the other hand, was quite furious, and VERY embarrassed...

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! _PUT ME DOWN!"_ She screamed at him, to which he responded a tiny flick of his fingers to force her upright and set her down on the ground softly. Scruffing the hair on back his head, he had a faint red streak running across his face...

"This... never happened... right?" Hakon started, still scruffing the back of his head lightly.

"Yeah..." Ruby responded meekly, wrapping herself in her cloak after having picked up her scythe...

"So, uh... want to... head back to the auditorium?" He asked, trying to avert his attention away from the whole event...

"Yeah... sure..." replied the embarrassed girl, still wrapped in her cloak hoping the day to end already...

* * *

They found their way back to the auditorium in little time, and were greeted by the sight of a horde of students, bustling about and chatting animatedly. He himself was quiet ever since his little duel save for when he answered some of Ruby's questions about him and his weapon. She, however, wasn't upset about losing. Rather, she knew without a shadow of a doubt just who she wanted on the same team as her... Yang included.

He was quickly getting bored, when suddenly she felt a soft tug at his sleeve. Looking down, he saw Ruby looking up at him...

"Hey, my sister is calling me over to her... want to come with me? You could get a... better introduction?" She said.

He contemplated for a moment, caressing his chin in thought...

 _'If I go over there, I could get punched in the face... then again, I laid her out easily enough on the bullhead...'_

Internally sighing, he decided he had nothing better to do. Shrugging, he gave his answer, voice heavy with sarcasm...

"Sure, not like she wants to punch my face or anything."

"I don't think she'll try anything, and even if she did you've got you _HK_ don't you?"

"Ruby, _my dear_ , I've _always_ got _HK_ on me." He replied, a sly smirk adorned.

He silently followed her over to her sister, where they started chatting, which soon turned into Ruby regaling her sister of what had transpired, when suddenly...

"YOU!"

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Ruby cried, jumping into her older sister's arms. It was Weiss, the heiress. He scoffed. His kind cried out against them and their controversial working conditions and such... but he himself could care less. He himself wasn't oppressed, and all who tried to do so soon found them self at the receiving end of a rather brutal death at the hands of an "unknown" assailant. Nevertheless, he looked down at the heiress with a toothy grin, revealing his large canines...

"Well, if it isn't the _heiress._ " He said, voice laced once more with his cocky sarcasm, taking Yang, and Weiss totally by surprise...

"Ah! Who the- oh..." Yang said, dropping Ruby in the process of being so startled. Weiss herself recoiled and placed a hand over her chest as she started recovering from the initial shock...

"Do not. Ever. Do that again..." she said, straightening out her jacket...

"Oh, else what, Your _highness?_ Shall I be hung or sent to the mines?"

"Wha- Excuse you?"

"Hey, look, the head honcho is talking." Hakon said, easily reflecting the attention off himself. Much to his convenience, his attempt was successful.

He only listened half-heartedly to whatever it was the old man was saying, more interested in fiddling with whatever loose stuff he could find with his wires. He took probably more pleasure than reasonable untying people's shoes, undoing ties, and tugging on people's ponytails. He was essentially being a general annoyance, and boy, did he find it funny. He decided to tie 7 different people's shoe laces together with his wires, just to see how much havoc that would cause when people started moving again.

He was about to mess with someone's "well maintained" Afro when he felt something tugging at his sleeve. He looked down and saw none other than Ruby, looking up at him with a confused expression playing across her face. She must have noticed his wires moving about...

"What are you... uh, doing?"

"Oh, nothing much, my _dear_ , just... having a bit of fun, is all." He replied. He got an even more confused look from her in response. Finally, after about a minute or two, the speech concluded, and they were given their directions for the night...

"Well then, ladies..." He said cockily as he slung his arms around Ruby and Yangs shoulders, "let's head out of here before we get caught in the... crossfire."

"Huh? What are you-" Yang's answer came as she heard a lot of startled screams and the sound of people tripping and falling over each other...

She gulped. Normally, she wouldn't have been afraid of anyone, especially a guy as cocky as Hakon. But Hakon had already displayed just how easily he could beat her, and that was reason enough to credit him some fear...

* * *

"So, sis, watcha up to?" Yang said, dropping down next to Ruby, both changed out into more appropriate sleepwear.

"Just writing a letter to the gang back at Signal..." Ruby replied with a slightly lonely tone.

"Awww that's so cuuuute!" She was silenced by a pillow smacking into her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to come here with any of my friends like you did."

They bickered for a few minutes, before finally settling down a bit. Ruby laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling aimlessly. Suffice it to say, she was bored and there really wasn't much to talk about. Yang was ogling over the guy's shirtless moving about the room and roughhousing. Suddenly with a thought for conversation, she scooted back over to her little half-sister...

"It's like a big sleepover, isn't it, Ruby?"

She didn't respond for a moment, preferring to look back at her sister briefly before responding

"I guess... don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do..." Yang purred out, looking back up towards all the guys there, giving a small "eugh" when Jaune Arc walked by in the atrocity which he called his sleepwear...

She was about to doze off, but a certain stream of wires looming overhead took her mind completely off such a notion...

"Uhhh... Rubes? Mind telling your... 'friend' that weapons are supposed to be stored away right now?" Yang pleaded, which the nature of her question flew way over her sister's head...

"Oh, you mean Hakon? He can't fit all the wires in his locker, and since they're so hard to notice the headmaster apparently gave him the 'OK' to keep them on his person." Ruby responded blankly.

*ahem*

They both looked to the floor above them to see Hakon clad in little except for his black pants, boots, and interestingly enough, his gloves were still present...

"I couldn't help but notice that people were talking about me, am I mistaken?"

"I-uhh, we-"

"Hi Hakon! Yeah, we were talking about your weapon... it's still really cool, by the way..."

"Ah, I see... a moment..." he grabbed the rail and flipped himself over, landing deftly on another boy's shoulders and quietly pushing off with nary a sound, much to the other boy's annoyance...

"Hello, ladies. A fine night, yes?" He started, looking down at Ruby and her sister as they laid on the ground...

"So... why do you still have your gloves on? Some significance to them?" Ruby asked.

"The gloves? Oh, they just make controlling _Hunter Killer_ more comfortable. Nothing special."

"Riiiiight..." Yang responded skeptically, Looking up to Hakon and back to Ruby. "So, I take it you have an idea who you want to partner with tomorrow?"

"Eh, I just plan to let the cards fall how they do. Not like it matters too much for me, anyways."

"Uh huh... anyways, Rubes and I are gonna turn in for the night, now, so if you wouldn't mind..?"

"Ah, I see. See ya later, then." He replied, Turning about, and walking off. Yang looked back to Ruby, and the two made eye contact for a moment. A silent question, Ruby asked with her eyes, 'Why did you send him away?'

Looking back to see if she could catch Hakon walking off, she was mildly surprised to see he was nowhere to be found... 'odd', she thought, 'he was only a few feet away from us a second ago...'

She cast her gaze back to her sister, whom was still giving her the questioning glare she'd been giving Yang before. Sighing, she laid back and looked back to her sister.

"Don't worry about it, Rubes, it's nothing. Besides, I'll bet he has more important things to do than idly chatting with two sisters."

* * *

He didn't sleep that night, he had no reason to. Besides, with all the new faces, uncovered angles, unknown variables... he deduced it wasn't safe to sleep with no guard of any sort. He saw a few guys roughhousing for a small portion of the night, and another two idly playing around with dust...

 _Dust..._

As good a combatant as he was with his wires, he practically had no affinity with dust. Could he make poisons or forge weapons and armors with dust? Easily, it was a skill all half-decent warriors had to learn, even more important for actual warriors, or assassins like himself. Using raw dust in crystal or powdered form was where he fell far behind. He couldn't channel lightning from his fists when he held a lightning dust crystal in them, nor could he blast a gout of fire from the palm of his hand when he held a fire crystal. His wires were, however, infused with many different types of dust. If he needed to electrocute or light aflame a target he's wrapped his wires around, he could use dust in a basic application like that. Dust in a liquid form was easy enough to use as well, anyone, even someone with no aura, could use that form of dust.

Walking off into the bathroom, he quietly brushed his teeth and finished up his morning routine, where he quickly became annoyed with a redhead talking at 100 mph about... sloths? He wasn't even entirely sure, but she was talking to some poor boy in green who looked about as tired as said sloth if it were given sleep pills.

He didn't bother going to the locker room. There was no point to it, he already had his weapons and was ready to go. After eating his breakfast, he made his way to the launch pads...

* * *

He had to wait about an hour before anyone came out to stand aside him. Interestingly enough, Ruby was the first to arrive, suddenly appearing in a cloud of rose petals. He decided to settle for a silent wave of his hand, to which we was given the same. He quietly toyed with things around him with his wires once more, throwing rocks around, breaking tree branches, and, once more people showed up, untying their shoes.

* * *

 **Some plot development later...**

* * *

He was launched through the air at a rather rapid speed, though he wasn't worried. extending his wires as a sort of shield in front of himself, they knit together to form an easily visible barrier that bashed through trees and their branches, showing his descent. Finally, he loosed his wires and broke into a roll, landing soundlessly. Looking around, he became bored instantly with just how dull the whole situation he was in was. Looking around, he saw some trees, some birds, and some other stuff. Sighing, he drudged on through the forest...

He was just going through the forest, slicing up any Grimm that got too close, and cut off the ponytail of some other student that looked at him funny from a distance. How did he know the guy looked at him funny? He didn't, but he'd use that as an excuse later if anyone noticed and/or asked. He was about to carry on with his boring march to his objective, when suddenly a huge purple-ish explosion rang out in front of himself, the force from the explosion blowing his ponytail back but not disturbing his posture in the slightest. When the explosion cleared, he saw a girl with long pink hair and wearing some sort of armored robes standing in the center of where the explosion rang out. She turned around to look at him, and crimson eyes met violet ones, and Hakon raised his eyebrow as she beamed him a slight smile...

"Hi, I guess were partners, right?" She started, walking up to him in a friendly manner. She extended her hand to shake his, which he reluctantly followed through with.

"I suppose so... Hakon Black. A pleasure." He said, firmly shaking her hand as not to raise any alarms.

"Amelia Cross, Nice to meet you too." She wasn't tall, maybe Yang's height, and she shared a similar, if not as bulky, build. Evidently, she wasn't a brawler, nor did she fit the description of a warrior utilizing finesse. Upon closer scrutinization, he could see that her robes were quite heavily infused with Void dust...

 _Void dust... How the hell did she get her hands on Void dust?!._

Void dust was considered an anomaly to most dust users, considering its darker nature. Whoever utilized it had to have some level of connection to the very same darkness that was the Grimm, meaning it was useless to most individuals, hunters included. Most people who could actually use Void dust were executed for fear of them ascending, or descending, depending on who you'd ask, to a Grimm Lord. Void dust itself was abhorred just as much, if not a bit more, than the Grimm themselves, leading to most of said substance being destroyed upon their discovery. The fact that she had such a copious amount of said dust was extraordinary... he'd have to be cautious with her.

Her robes were fully white, with a pink trim to match her hair, and gold details. Red runes were inscribed across the black breastplate she wore, and her pauldrons had similar text inscribed about them. Her gauntlets and greaves followed much the same color scheme, but lacked any inscribed text, instead with the left gauntlet having a sort of mounted computer and the right having various weapons and chambers organized on it. The greaves she wore were completely unadorned, save for a red line running from the top of the knee pads down to the base of the greaves before her feet stuck out. Overall, her armor was light armor at best, not very protective but enough to where she can shrug off a few blows if her aura was compromised.

He looked away from her for a moment, and looked back towards the sky. The sun was still rising, meaning that his objective was still northward, more at a Northwest area. Pulling out his map, he checked it over to find any good markers. After a few seconds, he found a mountain behind the location he was supposed to find in the Northwest, around 10 kilometers from the launch point, and roughly 3 kilometers northwest from where he currently stood...

"Well." He started, folding up his map. "About 3 kilometers in that direction..." he pointed to the mountain on he'd identified on his map, "we'll find our objective."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" She barked enthusiastically, running off in the direction of the mountain. He sighed, he was always paired with over-excitable partners...

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hello, my friends! Our boy Hakon has found himself a friend and a partner today! But who is Amelia, really? and who will the other two that make up Hakon's team be? Find out next time, whenever it is that I decide to update! Until then, my Friends, Stay Cheeki Breeki, I'll see you next time!_**


	3. The Annihilator Rises

She thought it was funny, the boy, Hakon's reaction to her landing. Instead of being shocked, or awed by the explosion and the damage she caused with but a flick of her wrist, he simply raised an eyebrow with a curious glare. Though she was at first a bit confused with the lack of weapons he seemed to have on his person, she did soon notice the wires milling about his person. They were on their way to their objective, and the forest was so boring. Sure, there was the Ursa here and there that she decided to blow up, but really, there was no fun in a fight that wasn't even... well, a fight. So she instead took to playing around with Hakon... whether he was amused, annoyed, or just flat out ignoring her, she was not entirely sure, and she didn't exactly care.

"So... You know ponytails are more of a 'Girls thing' right?"

No response.

"I mean, not to say that guys can't have them to, but It looks better on girls, don'tcha think?"

Still no response.

"And whats up with the wires, eh? I mean, c'mon, ya gotta have thought of something cooler than wires, couldn't you?"

She was about to ask another question, when she actually looked at him and he was holding a weapon... more specifically, HER weapon.

"Hey!" She yelled at him, "Why the hell do you have my weapon! Don't you know it's rude to take stuff that isn't your-"

"A rather interesting hand cannon you're using here, but I'm going to wager it's not all you carry?" Hakon asked in a half-interested tone.

"Just a hand cannon? Pfft! It's more than just a hand cannon, doofus!" she snatched the weapon out of his hand, "It's also a sword!" she emphasized the word 'sword' for a reason Hakon couldn't pick up on, whilst she flicked the gun once, and the barrel and mechanisms shifted upright and a long, thin blade extended out beside the barrel. Not the most intuitive idea, he thought, but it would at least take care of basic combat needs.

"I see. Anyways, we've got another kilometer to go to our objective. c'mon."

She quietly pouted behind him as he pressed forward once more. As interesting and mysterious as he may have be, when on the job he evidently wasn't much for conversation.

 _*sigh* 'I always get the dull ones...'_

* * *

It was always his luck that landed him in these ridiculous situations. He was flying through the air, and up came this girl flying up from the forest out of this huge purple explosion and crashed face-first into his own face. Downward they tumbled uncontrollably, still no control whatsoever as they hit the branched and fell further downward, breaking branches in a jumbled conglomeration of limbs and steel for a whole minute before they finally hit some poor Ursa that had been looking for berries to stuff it's face with.

Technically, he _did_ make eye contact before they collided. sighing to himself, he picked himself up and looked at the girl... whom was already on a higher up branch surveying the area...

"Hey!" He called up to her, successfully, grabbing the girl's attention. "Guess we're partners, right? My name is Rylo Cayde, and you?"

She leapt down, landing beside him with a quiet crunch. "Terra. The objective is this way." she pointed in the direction of the ruins a few kilometers away, and immediately started walking off.

"Woah, wait up a second." He ran up beside her and looked her over. A black, skintight jumpsuit was what she wore, with a black, somewhat tattered cloak. She had a few knives on her person, and a rifle slung across her back. Her belt buckle consisted of two blades crossed behind a crosshair, and strapped against her thighs she held two interesting handguns holstered. She wore black, finger-less gloves and on her wrists and upper arms she held several items, ranging to a few ammunition pouches to what could only be poisons. Her hair was blonde and short, kept in a neat bob that only ran down to the top of her jaw, and her eyes were a light blue. She herself wasn't that tall, maybe a few inches taller than that girl in the red cloak who'd been launched with them.

"Rylo-"

"Actually, I prefer Cayde, if you don't mind."

"Fine, 'Cayde', I see you've been analyzing me, so since we're partners, I might as well know a bit about you besides the obvious. Your weapon?"

He looked down at the large box locked in via magnet to the back of his waist. As far as size went, Cayde was an absolute titan, standing roughly 8'4, with muscles the comparable to boulders to boot. He centered his weapon and combat style much around his raw strength and physical build. He was clad from head to toe in heavy plate armor based off the colossus class from Fate 2 (Titan, Destiny 2), except with different markings. His belt buckle was a laughing, sinister-looking skull with a ring of fire around it, and two crossed bullets behind it. Other than that, he was mostly unadorned...

"My weapon..." he unlocked the box, and brought it out in front of himself, extending it out to be a massive cannon with a large barrel and a cylinder magazine on the top to the right side. Her eyes widened at the sheer size of the weapon... it must be at least as large and heavier than she was! "Is named _Siege Breaker_ , and she loads 18mm Hellfire dust rounds, and fires at 150 rounds per minute."

Hellfire dust was still an unknown quantity, and dust users had only recently discovered its uses in munitions. In essence, it was fire dust, except it was extra powerful, and a bit more adaptable. When used in munitions, they naturally struck faster, harder, and had a markedly stronger, if a bit smaller, blast radius than normal dust rounds. If a normal person were to load a shotgun with hellfire dust loaded shells, they'd have a viable weapon against hunters and their auras.

"What have you got?" He asked, voice as easy as before, as though he barely noticed the weight.

"I've got several weapons on my person, but no so..."

"Gorgeous? Magnificent?"

"Clunky. Can't imagine you effectively using that thing."

"Hey, in melee I can just punch my opponents. It works out well for me."

She grunted. She already didn't like her partner. Couldn't say why, she just didn't like him.

He sighed behind his mask now drawn over his face. He was always paired with the prickly ones...

* * *

Hakon finally found his way out into the clearing where he spotted the ruins. Already present were the blonde girl, Yang, from before and the cat faunas who metaphorically speaking lit the fuse on the Heiress's tampon when they met. He ignored them and pressed on towards his objective, unperturbed by the chaos that began to unfold right as he reached the ruins with Amelia...

"So, I'll take the-"

"DIBS ON QUEEN!" Amelia yelled as she rushed by Hakon, inadvertently bumping him off balance for a second...

"In that case, I suppose I'll take the knight..." He heard heavy footsteps to his right and quickly spun about to face whatever it was, before lowering his fighting stance once he realized it was just a huge guy and his partner...

"Since you've taken the Knight already, I suppose I'll take the Rook." The titan of a boy stated with a deep, metallic voice. His partner, a short blonde girl walked past him and quietly picked up a bishop.

Hakon was taken out of his idle observations of the two when a loud boom took his attention, with none other than Pyrrha Nikos sprinting out the forest with a deathstalker chasing her, and to his left once more came the two teens from that morning riding in on an Ursa...

"Hey, big guy."

"I have a name, y'know."

Hakon face palmed. running his hand down his face, he looked back up at the massive boy...

"Fine then, named individual..." Cayde frowned under his mask, "There's a big Deathstalker with a big stinger. That big gun of yours isn't just for show, is it?"

"No, it loads-"

"Marvelous. Shoot the Deathstalker." Hakon simply ordered.

"Okay, One, My name is Cayde. And Two, Fine, I'll shoot the filthy heathen." Cayde replied, leveling his gun to shoot at the deathstalker. He held down the trigger for a bit under a second, letting fly two rounds that blew the deathstalker to tiny bits... only to reveal a bigger one right behind it...

"Well... that's unlucky." Hakon uttered under his breath. Looking back up, he saw that Ruby girl try to engage it in close combat, only to get knocked away, and have her cloak pinned by the Nevermore she arrived on. He was about to intervene, but then he saw the Heiress, surprisingly, intervene.

Shrugging, he pulled out his map and marked a good place to fight. Some ruins north of them would offer the most opportunities to fight these devils... also the most risks, but he was sure at least he and his partner would survive. Wrapping his wires around everyone, he yanked them back to his position at the ruins...

"Okay, listen. We don't have to fight these things right now, pathetic as they may be... they're not our objective. There are ruins North of here, if we are to fight these things, those ruins provide ample opportunities. Let's move out!" Hakon barked to everyone, and they all agreed with him, running over the barrow towards the ruins to make the fight one to remember...

* * *

Ruby was the first one there, not much to his surprise. She was followed by himself, Amelia, Blake, and Terra, then shortly after by everyone else. Looking back, he saw the Deathstalker bash through the trees, roaring angrily at them. Overhead the Nevermore let fly a hail of sharp feathers, which thanks to the agility of the hunters-in-training and the armor of Cayde, caused practically no damage whatsoever besides littering the field. Everyone had made it to the ruins, some out of breath, some perfectly fine, and Cayde was somewhere in the middle...

"Alright, Jaune, take Nikos, the giddy girl with the warhammer and Mr. Pinkstripe over there and face off against that Deathstalker. If you can't kill it, destroy the bridge to stop it's advance. Ruby, take the Heiress, your sister, and Blake and kill that Nevermore, no matter the cost. Amelia, Cayde, Terra... we're going to lend support wherever-"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Hakon's eyes widened, as he looked to his side to see a huge chunk of the wall was gone, revealing a massive praying mantis type Grimm, a Mantodea...

"OKAY. New plan! Amelia, Terra, Cayde... we're facing off against that thing one."

Terra's eyes widened, as she pointed down towards the Grimm, and looked back to Hakon...

"Are you frickin' kidding me? That's a Mantodea, an Elder, at that! Newborns can kill fully trained huntsmen, and Elders can do much worse, and you want to frickin' fight it?!." She boomed at him. He simply raised an eyebrow, and extended his hand as to gesture to the situation...

"Well, there's a Deathstalker over there..." he gestured to Jaunce, Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora fighting the Deathstalker. "And there's a nevermore up there." He pointed at the Nevermore facing off against Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "Aaaaand, I'd like to see you actually manage to outrun a Mantodea. Do you see our predicament, now?"

"Ugh... a hammer and anvil situation..." she muttered.

"Yes! A hammer and anvil situation! So, we fighting this thing or not?"

They both heard a bombastic laugh from behind them, and both turned to face Cayde...

"The funny thing about a Mantodea..." He paused to get everyone's attention, "Is that for as agile as they are, their bone plating as a newborn is nonexistent, and as an elder it's negligible for small arms fire and similar weapons at best. Stop that thing from moving, and I need only a single shot." Hakon smiled. It was smart, playing on it's vulnerability. Now the problem wasn't firepower, but how exactly they were going to stop the monster...

"Hmmm... for all my training, I'm not a very good leader... Cayde?"

"Hey, I shoot things with a big gun because it amuses me. I'm obviously not the brains here, and more obvious I'm not a strategist... Terra?"

"Don't look at me, I don't have a clue as to how we're gonna-"

"Hmmm..." Amelia started, "That pillar is damaged. Hakon, if you can piss it off, then Terra can slow it with some poisons. I can I'll get it's attention with a bit of a pow-pa-pow-pa-pow... and then when it's on the pillar, Hakon, you can destroy it with your wires, exposing the beast in a free fall where Cayde can blow it to bits! Easy, right?"

Hakon considered it... It was a sound plan, so long as Terra could manage to poison it... otherwise, even during a free fall, it'll have reflexes sharp enough dodge the bullets...

Sighing, he supposed he'd have to have some faith in his teammate. He nodded, and everyone else followed suit.

The beast continued throwing boulders at the tower, when suddenly thin line played across it's vision, smashing rocks above it. As soon as it heard the crashing of the rocks, it dashed aside, but still managed to get hit by several dozen rocks. Hakon stood only a couple dozen meters in front of it, and it made a mad, enraged dash towards him. He extended his hand but the beast simply slipped out from where his wires would have tightened. No matter, it wasn't supposed to do that... and it did exactly what he wanted it to do.

On que, Terra dropped down from the shadows, stabbing it in the neck with a vial of her poison, and jumped off right as it swung to slash her in twain. She landed right next to Hakon, who simply gave her a nod before both came running back towards the tower.

The Mantodea was almost upon them, and Hakon was almost prepared to turn about and make a final stand, even if he may lose. His train of thought was interrupted when seven bright purple tendrils lashed out from atop an adjacent pillar, striking the sluggish beast in several place, pissing it off further. Within a second, it had leapt upon the Pillar, and was already nearing the top...

"Hakon, Now!" Amelia screamed, a tinge of fear lacing her voice. Pulling his hand towards his chest, his wires wrapped around the pillar hard and shattered it to pieces, dropping Amelia and the beast. The beast looked confused, as it began to fall uncontrollably. Is whipped it's head about to face a loud clicking noise...

"I love my job!" Cayde muttered, as he pulled the trigger, and let fly a round, blasting through the beast's chest, and blasting it's entire body to tiny bits, splattering the canyon in disintegrating Grimm-stuff.

Sighing, Amelia called back all who killed the beast to where she stood. with a cherry smile on her face, she wrapped an arm around Hakon and raised her opposite as a fist in the air, and cried out triumphantly...

"WE DID IT!" She screamed excitedly, slightly hurting his faunas ears. He looked to his left to see Cayde blasting his gun into the air in triumph, and to his right he saw Terra let out a sigh of relief.

He himself simply smiled. Perhaps this team would be worth his time...

* * *

"Amelia Cross, Hakon Black, Terra Tempest, and Rylo Cayde. You four displayed exemplary teamwork in dispatching the Elder Mantodea in the forest, and recovering the White Queen, Knight, Bishop, and Rook pieces. You four shall form Team Annihilator, led by..." Ozpin paused for a moment, looking on at the four students in front of him. That Mantodea was problematic, to be sure. His plan was actually to send a whole Fireteam of Hunters to kill that thing, even then he wasn't sure they'd pull it off. The fact that these four pulled it off was miraculous... but then again, he wouldn't expect anything less from someone who trained under Marcus...

"Amelia Cross!" He finished. Hakon remained stone-faced and Terra took a bow. A large look of surprise crossed her face, and she looked to her team to see Hakon give her a not, Terra look at her and slightly bow, and Cayde to see him give her a salute. Looking back to Ozpin with a huge grin adorned, she sent him a quick salute, and led her team off the stage...

* * *

Their room was a fair size, as was all's. Hakon stepped over to the bed in the far left, and set down his bag. Cayde took the bed next to his, and Terra took the bed in the far right, leaving the right window bed to Amelia. If she were being perfectly honest. She really would prefer a bed closer to the wall, but she decided to just deal with it since one of her teammates was almost literally twice her size, another looked like the type to stab you in your sleep, and Hakon was... Hakon.

So now here she was, sitting on her bed with Cayde sitting in front of her cleaning his big gun, Hakon in the corner talking animatedly on the scroll with someone, and Terra behind her bringing a magnifying glass to her blades. she wanted to say something, but she really just couldn't think of anything to say. Looking over at her partner in the corner, she could tell he was talking to someone he enjoyed to spend time with, whoever that was... that's it!

"So, Hakon..." Hakon whipped his head around to look at her, "who're ya talkin' to?"

"My cousin, we trained together." He responded.

"Oh really? what secondary Academy did you attend?" She asked politely, to which she was rewarded laughter from both Hakon, and, interestingly enough, Cayde...

"Hahah! That's hilarious, actually thinking I went to a Secondary Academy! Hah, oh, Amelia, my _dear_ , you wouldn't catch me dead at one of those playgrounds!" Hakon laughed, and Cayde chuckled.

"Heh, I was trained outside the kingdoms, you don't think they'd actually approve of me making something as monstrous as _Siege Breaker_ or as sinister as Hakon's weapon of choice, do you?" Cayde cackled out, whilst Hakon finally reeled himself in a bit...

"Haha... ah... but in all seriousness, no, I was trained outside the kingdoms. The reason for the bizarre name of my weapon lies in the first beings it killed. Rogue hunters. A whole team of them." Everyone turned and looked at him with deadpan stares...

"What?"

"Your first kills..." Amelia started, "were HUMAN BEINGS?!."

"Yes, quite." Hakon stated as though it were a perfectly normal thing. "They attempted to rob me, and I ended their lives. Only about a minute after they were torn asunder did Professor Goodwitch catch up to them, only to find they'd suffered _quite_ the brutal death. She saw my evident potential, I know, and practically begged for me to be a student at this academy... How'd you get in here, Cayde?" He stated, turning attention onto Cayde...

"Oh, me? I held the line against a massive Grimm assault. Those Alphas and Majors were no match for my _Siege Breaker_!" Cayde boasted proudly, "It was during my heroic stand where I refused to move from my position and came in Professor Port, and he wanted me to attend... I take it you girls went to a Secondary Academy?"

"Y-yeah... Signal, both of us, but we never shared any classes." Amelia stated quietly, looking back at Terra, who simply shrugged...

"To be frank, I never even noticed you were there, Amelia." Terra said bluntly. She sighed, her teammates weren't the easiest to work with, she could now see. Standing up, she grabbed her towel and walked towards the bathroom... God knows she could use a shower...

* * *

It was late at night that when everyone else slept, Hakon slipped out onto the roof. He'd left the scroll the school gave him in his dorm, those were no good to him. He drew his encrypted scroll and dialed up his cousin's number...

 _'Yello'_ Came the cocky voice of his cousin over his scroll...

"Hey, Mercury. What's up?"

 _'Oh, you know... doin' my thing. Hey, uhhh... By the way, is this..?'_

"Yes, Mercury, this scroll is encrypted. Talk freely."

 _'Ah, always a few steps ahead, aren't ya? Anyways, Marcus is...'_

"Dead, I know. You killed him, didn't you?"

 _'Yeah, I did. Thank god he was drunk, though. He was way off his game when we fought, and I still got battered and bloodied... I got an employer now, though.'_

"I heard. How are those legs I made for you holding up?"

 _'Really good, helped me a ton in my fight against my father. But even then, it was a close fight. Lucky to be alive, here.'_

"Damn right, but you know that if it was just us two we could have easily steamrolled his sober self. Just us two we can kill a maiden, hell, maybe even two at once."

 _'Yeah... Sorry, but I had to fight one without you. New employer, some thief chick, and myself ambushed Fall, was almost a close fight but she was still new to her powers.'_

"Mercury..."

 _'I know, I know... we promised each other we'd be better than Marcus, both in skill and in person. But I'm still trying to find out the angle in all this.'_

"Just... we were trained to be assassins, I know... But if we ever want to be more than just that, more than tools as Marcus saw us, we gotta become more ourselves."

 _'Yeah, I know... Look, if this goes down the road of toppling an academy, I'll back out, seek you out. Whatever they could throw at me, I know the two of us can handle... I'll see ya later, bro.'_

"Yeah. See ya later, take care." With that, he hung up. Looking down at his scroll for the last minute image of his cousin's face, he sighed.

He was glad his older cousin had found an employer, every good assassin needed an employer... he just hoped Mercury's was the right one.


End file.
